


Dearest Pet

by lewdstratus (stratusdreams)



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: AFAB reader - Freeform, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Groping, Humiliation, Oral Fixation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, it is just so fuckin good and makes for great porn ok, my favorite trope is older authority figures secretly being massive sleazes/perverts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stratusdreams/pseuds/lewdstratus
Summary: Thalia and Odric have both wanted you ever since you joined the Order. Rather than fight over you, however, they decide to make you into their beloved, shared pet.
Relationships: Odric/Reader, Odric/Reader/Thalia, Thalia/Reader
Kudos: 5





	Dearest Pet

“Your posture is poor,” Sir Odric comments, kicking your feet apart from behind you. “Surely you were taught better form than that. Correct it, now.”

“Yes, sir,” you mumble, straightening your back and readjusting the wooden sword in your hands. Tears sting your eyes. For the entire training session, both Odric and Thalia, your two commanders, had done nothing but criticize your performance. When he hears you sniffle, your training partner gives you an apologetic smile. You smile back weakly, and try jabbing at him again.

Success! Your blow hits, and your partner stumbles backward, falling to the ground. You glance over your shoulder at your commanders. They stare at you with bored expressions before whispering to each other. You heart drops. Had you really failed again?

The training session ends, and as you put up your wooden sword, you can hear Odric’s heavy footfalls approaching. You brace yourself for negativity.

“I expect to see you in my office after dinner,” he says. “We have some things to discuss.”

“Yes, sir.” The sword in your hand drops into the barrel, and you sigh. _Looks like I’m gonna get yelled at… again,_ you think dejectedly. 

After dinner, you make your way down into the cathedral basement, where the commanders’ offices lie. Your heart races as you knock on Odric’s door.

“Come in.”

You open the door and tiptoe in, standing at attention in front of his desk. Odric looks up from his papers and frowns at you. “Close the door, please.” You nod and quickly shut the door, then look back at your commander.

"You're falling behind," Odric says coolly, tapping his fingers on his desk. "Is there a reason why?" His silver eyes have a cruel gleam in them as he watches your expression. "Perhaps the reason is physical? Come here. I'll give you a quick examination." When you don't answer after a beat of stunned silence, he rises from his chair and gestures for you to step closer. 

"Sir?" you find yourself asking. 

He raises a brow, but before he can reprimand you, you give in and step toward him. "Closer," Odric says gruffly, grabbing your arm. You gasp a little, but the cruelness in his gaze has you shrinking back against the desk you're now pinned against. Your commander's gloved hands feel around your neck, his fingers pressing into the flesh just below your ear. He hums appreciatively, tilting your head to one side and examining your throat. One hand slides around your back, pulling you closer to his body. Your breath hitches as two of his fingers find your pulse. "Breathe in," he orders.

You obey, your hands on his chest, uncertain if you want him closer or further away. 

Odric sighs heavily. "This won't do," he murmurs. "Your pulse is weak."

"Weak?"

He nods. "At least, that's what I can tell. I could always check another way."

You don't like the dark chuckle in his voice.

He begins to unbutton your shirt, and you gasp. Your mind is swirling and you can't decide if you want him to stop or keep going. "Sir--" you finally manage to stammer out, but Odric hushes you.

"You trust your commander, don't you?" he whispers with a deadly seriousness.

"Yes, sir." You hold in a whimper as he practically tears your shirt open. Your hands grab helplessly at his coat when Odric's hand slides over your chest, right over your heart. 

"Mmm, _there's_ a good girl," he grunts, more to himself than you. You can't control the tears that slip down your cheeks as he drops all pretense of the "examination" and begins to openly grope you. His breathing is uneven, and you can feel his hardening cock pressed up against your thigh through his pants. You sniffle a little, hating yourself for the way your body is betraying you. You can feel the growing wetness between your thighs, and at Odric's teasing, your nipples are hard. Even though you've fantasized about your commander ever since you joined the Order, this wasn't how you expected your first encounter with him to go.

And yet… there is a dark part of you that wants this. You want him to touch you more. And even though that feels so shameful, it's also _exhilarating_.

Odric unbuckles your belt and shoves your pants down, his fingers sliding into your panties and over your pathetically wet cunt. The leather feels cool against your hot skin as he teases your slit. You whimper, your hands balling up the fabric of his coat, your head falling against his chest from the mix of shame and pleasure. His fingers are so thick -- in your confused, desperate, vulnerable state, it's taking everything you have to not beg him to fuck you until you scream.

He grabs your throat with his free hand and makes you look at him. "Good girl," he grunts, bucking against your thigh as he finally slips a finger into you. You gasp out at the sensation. He curls it slightly before adding a second finger. His thumb ghosts over your clit before he rubs a slow circle on it, watching your face carefully.

A few tears trickle down your rosy cheeks, but you give in to your need, and moan softly as he touches you. You struggle to keep your whimpers in between the hand on your throat and Odric's thick gloved fingers curling just right. He leans closer to you and kisses you softly, his kiss uncertain at first. He gains confidence when you kiss him back. Odric swipes his tongue over your bottom lip and you let him in. The hand on your throat eases slightly, then moves to your hair, pulling your head back. Your commander nips at your jaw, then sucks a dark hickey into your neck. You whine in protest.

"Shh," he coos softly. "This is for your own good."

He flips you over and shoves you down onto the desk by your hair. You can hear him unbuckling his belt, and a strange mix of fear and pleasure overtakes you. You aren't sure how to feel as he gives your ass a smack, and slides his thick cock between your thighs. He grunts something under his breath that you don't catch. Odric presses the head of his cock against your soaking cunt before easing it in.

He swears as he slides in, every inch agonizingly pleasurable. "Fuckin' tight and wet," he hisses once he's buried himself deep inside your pussy. One of Odric's hands is on your hip, and the other is in your hair, keeping you down against his desk. 

Tears well in your eyes as you squirm under him, trying to adjust to his girth. He doesn't give you much time; before you're ready, he slides out and back in, cursing at the sensation. You whimper as the tears pour down your cheeks at the feeling of his cock stretching you out. You're forced onto your tiptoes while Odric shoves you further onto the desk before he begins to fuck you in earnest.

The fingers in your hair soon wrap around your throat, and Odric pulls you back as he leans down. You can feel his breath on your ear and hear every obscenity, ever grunt and growl that falls from his lips. Odric hooks his fingers into your mouth. Your tongue swirls around the digits, and he chuckles. "Mmm, that's right," Odric hisses. "Suck, slut."

His cock pounds against your cervix, causing you to sob and whimper around his fingers. Your hands helplessly grip at the desk while Odric takes what he wants from you. You can feel yourself drooling all over his fingers and your chin while he fucks you. The hand that rested on your hip snakes under your body to toy with your clit. When you cry out, Odric chuckles lowly in your ear. "You like that?" he coos, his fingers pressing down on your tongue. You nod; he nips at your ear in response. "Mmm, I knew you would. _Whore_." He snarls the last word and punctuates it with a rough thrust.

You can tell he's losing steam, as his relentless fucking is becoming more erratic. Odric flips you around and rubs your clit so harshly you nearly scream, but the fingers in your mouth silence you. You cum all over his gloves, your knees shaking.

Odric pumps his cock in his hand, holding the head against your clit. You watch with parted lips and half-lidded eyes as he cums on your cunt and panties. 

Your commander takes a step back to examine his work. You aren't sure you want to know what you look like right now, considering his wicked smirk and dark gaze. "Mmm, I think this examination is complete," he purrs, grabbing you by the chin. "But you will need another one soon." His grip on your jaw tightens slightly. "Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good." He fixes his pants before helping you button your shirt and pants. Once he's done, he dismisses you, and you stumble out of his office in a daze.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!! <3 chapter 2 will be coming soon, and it'll feature Miss Thalia getting her hands on you. stay tuned! <3


End file.
